Padfoot and I
by missbabblingbrook21
Summary: Siuis black is that handsome cocky face that every girl knows. He usually falls for the more let's say snotty type, what happens when he begins to falls for Isabel...his best girl-friend since first year.
1. The begining

Me And Padfoot.

Me and padfoot: The Begining 1st year

I'm sitting there quietly reading a book in my own compartment it's just me.I'm wondering what Hogwarts is like? What house will I be in? Will I

have friends when I get there? etc... My thoughts are cleared when a shaggy black head of hair poked into my compartment I look up to see a boy

there, " hey do you mind if me and my pals sit here?" I smile and say sure go ahead He grins right back at me he's very cute. He yells "

James, Remus, Peter, I found us a compartment" 3 other boys come in and sit directly accross from me the other boy the cute one with shaggy

black hair sits next to me."

"hey I'm serius and these are my friends, James", the boy with glasses says hi to me, "Remus" the shyer one of the 3 merley looks up from his

book and nods at me, and "Peter", he gives a little spaz like nod. Hi I'm Isabel, Isabel Cattel. The train continues on it's way sirius and I

immediatly seem to click and I got on pretty well with his friends. When the train finally stops They get up and leave to go get their luggage and I

kinda wander behind. " Hey Izzy you coming!" I look up and see Sirius, Huh? he gave me a nickname! Oh I uhh yah I-I'm coming. I realized that he

had excepted me into his group with all his other friends together, Sirius and I James, and Remus, luggage safe and sound walk into the Great

Hall as new friends with a whole new world ahead of us.

* * *

Thanks so much if you read this! It's my first story. I know everybody says this but...Please review! :) Next chapter will be 5 years later in 6th year


	2. Out of the corner of my eye

Thanks so much for waiting everyone I was brain dead for ideas but I've had some great help so I should start adding chapters sooner.

* * *

Sirius Black! You get back here this instant! I was sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room with Lily Evans my best girl-friend since first year doing  
homework while laying on the floor for transfiguration, when Sirius had stolen my paper and was making a mad dash away from me. I was not about to let Sirius copy all of my hard earned work. Since I hardly ever put in extra study hours this paper was as important as my birth certificate. "James catch!" Sirius threw the paper at James at the same time I had lunged at him. Is there a downside to being best friends with the Marauders? Yes sometime you all irritate each other so bad you swear your all siblings! James was now in the middle of a jump over the chairs backside when Lily still on the floor flashed me a mischiecvious glance. She stood up dramatically so James could see and tossed her red-orange hair over her head and onto her shoulders while running one hand threw it. I threw Sirius a _what the heck _look and he returned it with a just wait and watch slowly approached James still hanging over the chairs front and asked him in the most flirtatious voice I have ever heard from her "James may I please have Isabels paper back? She was now just inches away from his face and was blinking her long gold eyelashes at him. "Uhhh uhh y-y-yah sure." Thank you. she breathed barely milimeters away from his mouth. James had closed his eyes and was leaning in expecting a kiss from Lily who already whirled around and was heading towards me to hand me my paper. James fell off the chair into a kiss that wasn't there. I couldn't hold back my laughter I was now rolling on the floor cracking up. "So how was I Izzy?" Lily asked. Ohh my aaah ha haa ha great just wonderful I said between gasps for air and more laughter. Sirius was laughing as well, only now he was talking to a scowling James who was still lying akwardly on the chair. Peter was trying to contain silent giggles. While Remus was staring, clearley amused at me, rolling on the floor in laughter. And I must admit it must have looked pretty funny. Remus then smirked at me and got up from where he was reading his book and extended a hand to help me up. Thanks Remus I said still giggling. He pulled me right up off the floor only I tripped in the process and had landed in his arms. Since I was very short my head was right at his chest. My deep chocolate eyes met his light amber ones. heh heh heh guess I'm still a little light headed. By now we had both gone a light shade of pink. I averted my gaze from his and was standing up straight. "That's okay Iz anytime" he said. Well umm thanks c'mon Lily we should be heading back to our own dorm. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Sirius looking troubled or was it, no that couldn't be... jealousy? I had known Sirius pratically all my life so I knew what all his expressions were and that was NO NO NO I'm just way tired is all. I walked over to James who was still looking disgrunteled and politely took my paper back. Night Sirius I said as I passed him. " Oh night Iz." Umm is everything alright Sirius? Huh yah everythings great...just great, really he said flashing me his classic grin. Ummm Oookay if you say so. Night James, Peter, ... Remus. I hesitated to talk to Remus I was still embarresed about falling into his arms. "Good Night Isabel sleep well" he said quietly. oh yah (blushing) y-you too. "C'mon Izzy lets go!"Lily was pulling me to our dorm, but the whole time I could feel Sirius stromy grey eyes drilling right through me all the way there.

* * *

Thanks so much for waiting all this time **Please Review** I mean seriously It won't like kill you to put a little input into the story.  
The next chapter will be up as soon as possible.


	3. Sweet Revenge

Thanks for waiting I hope you like it!

* * *

I was lying in bed the next morning trying desperatly to figure out what was going on with me. Why was I so jumpy around Sirius lately. I mean

like I said I've known him for like my whole life. I decided to let it slide as just an akward evening where we were all tired. And instead focused my

attention on how to get back at Sirius for stealing my paper in the first place. I decided to just wing it and head up to the boys dormitory and see

what was happening. I took some dung bombs and decide those would do the trick. I crept over to Lily's bed and gently shook her Lily, Lily,

LILY!

" Ahh what I'm awake I'm awake!" Heh sorry but I wanted to know if you wanted to set off some dung bombs in Sirius' bed. " Oh Iz

can't you let one little thing slide I mean he gave you your paper back." No you got it back I'm getting my revenge, besides you haven't pulled any

pranks with me in like forever. " No your on your own I'm sleeping in, besides James still hates me." Lily is that what your worried about? because

truthfully James could never hate you. Lily gave me a fake snore. Fine I'll go on my own. " whatever I'll be right here when Sirius trys to kill you,

have fun." I will thank you very much. So without the aid of Lily I snuck up towards the boys dorm I stopped and quickly wrote a note that said __

Dearest Sirius here is what happens when you mess with miss Cattel. _Love Izzy_ Ahh this was going to be good. I quickly headed up the stairs and

snuck into their bedroom. James was sprawled in an akward position. Remus was asleep on his back with a book in his hand, Peter was on the

floor with a blanket and a pair of socks for a pillow, and Sirius was asleep on his right side drooling slightly. He looked so peacefull... but not for

long. I quickly set the note in his outstretched hand and set the bomb right under his pillow. I quickly made a run for it before it set off. I stayed

hidden in the entrance of the dorm to see what would happen. BOOM! Sirius shot out of bed as did everyone else I felt bad for the others

who were innocent but oh well. I was silently laughing at their faces. I was still in my pajamas which was a t-shirt and some short cotten shorts.

My hair was in a slightley messy pony tail but at this point I really didn't care. They were yelling at each other accusing one another for the

disgusting smell. Finally Sirius looked at his feet where the note was. His stormy eyes widened and then he yelled in his so called by others girls

deep gorgeous voice. ISABEL! I burst out of my hiding place and was on the floor rolling with silent laughter. Oops I forgot I was supposed to be  
hiding. Crap! Sirius spotted me. His hair was messy and he was still in his pajamas which were a pair of shorts and a black t-shirt. He made a

lunge for me I tried desperatley to get up. But before I could Sirius had pounced and landed directly on top of me. He was practically fuming but

his eyes twinkled with mischief. Umm good morning Sirius did you like your suprise? "well hello miss cattel guess what your payment to this little

suprise is, hmmm how about you have to do what ever all of us want you to do for all of today." Well not that doesn't sound like tons of fun or

anything but I'm kinda kinda busy? "Do it Cattel " Sirius growled. Now he had my legs pinned with his and my wrists with his hands so I couldn't

get away. Fine I said through gritted teeth but only on two conditions. " whats that" he asked smirking knowing he had won. first loosen your grip  
on me. "okay" he said loosening his grip on me. Big mistake even though I'm small I'm farely strong. And second I said smirking... I flung him off

me into the dorm where the rest of the guys were trying to cleanup. You have to catch me first Black! I yelled down the hall As I was running

back to Lily who would most likely glance up at me and give me one of her famous _I told you so_ looks. I didn't even look back to see what Sirius'

face looked like although I'm sure it was absoloutly priceless.

* * *

Thanks so much for waiting I've been sick for a while so I havent been up to thinking about new chapters, well more up soon :) Shout out to

miss **DaizeeG** who helped me a whole lot. Oh and ... **Please review**! **:)**


	4. You're a mean one Mr Black

**_Sorry everthing took so long, ;) well I hope you enjoy it and remember to R-E-V-I-E-W-!_**

* * *

Sirius got me back good. I was hiding behind Lily in my dorm giggling with laughter at my little prank. Lily was staring at me as though I was the  
biggest nut case in the whole wide world. "Isabel you have guts I'll admit that...but you know that Sirius is giong to kill you when he gets his hands on you." Sssshhh he's not going to get his hands near me because I'm staying in here. "all weekend Iz really I wanted you to come shopping down in Hogsmeade with me" Fine not all weekend but most of it. " your going to have to come out sooner or later, what about eating?"  
You can bring me back food? please? "What! no just go with whatever he's gonna do to you." Lily Evans are you sacraficing your best friend to her  
most lilkely death? "what no Isabel I'm just saying he's going to get you any way so why not just get it over with?" Yah your right...I'll go get dressed and then we can go get breakfest, but you better wait for me I will probably need a body guard. Whatever Lily said rolling her emerald green eyes and smirking. I went to go throw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I combed my long layered blackish-brown silky hair, washed my face, and put on a little on my signature scent. I was known for smelling like the ocean. I looked at my reflection in the mirror I had. Bangs  
that went across my forhead sideways, hazelnut brown skin, big almond shaped, dark, chocolate eyes, small pink lips and small black eye brows. I  
was really quite attractive. But I didn't have a lot of guys exactly falling over me. I was on ocasion jealous of lily and her flaming red hair and gorgeous green eyes. She practically had James wrapped around her pale little finger and she didn't even want him. I was lonely I wanted someone like that. I mean the Marauders were great and all and Lily but I wanted more... I shook the depressing thoughts out of my head and headed back to Lily who was waiting on her bed reading. " You ready" yah I guess. "whats the matter?" Nothing...nothing at all, really I said throwing her what I hoped looked like a confident smile. "Ummm Ok well lets get going I'm starved" coming I said jogging to catch up with her. As we headed cautiously down the corridor I thought I saw a head of black messy hair. "Iz you coming?" Uhhh yah just thought I saw Sirius. " Your just being paranoid come on." yah just being paranoid I repeated to myself. We made it safely to the Great Hall without being ambushed by the Marauders. So I felt a little more confident maybe he had forgotten. _Pff yah right Iz_ forgotten my mind retorted back at my silly theory. Lily and I decided to sit down and get some food in our stomachs before we starved to death so I let my worries and suspicions die away with my hunger. Bad move.

* * *

Sirius POV

I was going to get Isabel back if it was the last thing I ever did. James, Remus, Peter! Come here we need to decide how to get Izzy back. Any ideas would be welcome. " Well Pads, How about bewitching her quill?" Remus said. Nice but too nice ,James anything? " What about throwing her in the black lake?" I like it, very good!,... but we not trying to "kill" her. "I have an idea" a small timid voice said. Oh umm yah sure what is it Peter? " Well what about slipping her a love potion?" We all kinda stared at the little dude for a moment. It wasn't very often Peter actually said somthing that made sense. Umm Wow yah sure that's great Peter absouloutly perfect I said trying not too sound to astonished at the little guy who pratically worshipped James and I. I quickly thought it over and then announced the plan to Remus, James, and Peter. Okay here's what we'll do during potions James you'll slip Iz a note saying that I forgive her completely and I was wrong then I'll give her some of the amortentia potion. "During potions?" No Remus right after potions ends we'll be in the slytherin area and we'll make sure she see's Snivellous and falls hopelessly in love for as long as we feel like it. "Alright Sirius but I don't know if this will work out so good." James have some faith In me, why don't you think this will work. " well just saying I don't want my best mate getting jealous." Jealous? Of what? "Of Isabel liking Snape ...instead of you..." What I-I-I Isabel doesn't like me?" Does she? I thought I mean I had known her since first year, we were best friends, but I had never actually thought she might like me more than just friends... I had fallen for her long ago, but I didn't want to tell her, It would just mess everything up, especially if she didn't feel the same way. I usually just avoided the feeling of wanting to be more than her best guy friend everytime it came around. "Sirius, Sirius, SIRIUS!" Ahhh sorry James I said flipping my long shaggy black hair out of my grey eyes and staring straight at him. It will be fine, I don't like her like that. James and all the other guys knew I liked her but they didn't continue about her anymore.

* * *

Isabels POV

I was on my way to potions with Lily when who should come strolling along the corridor but Sirius Black and all his admirers and not just the male ones. Two girls with way to much make up on, were fawning over Sirius while James and another girl were laughing right in suit behind Sirius. Remus and Peter looked like they felt a little out of place. I don't know why but seeing Sirius with those girls made me feel mad and annoyed a little bit. I didn't know why I mean It's not like I was jealous of him with other girls. I mean I usually just put up with him and different girls snogging everyday. If fact usually I rolled my eyes and gagged at his shallowness towords women. "Iz are you alright?" I looked up to see Lily peering curiously at me. Yah why wouldn't I be alright? "Because you just had your fists clenched and were glaring over at Sirius and his little friends over there, unless this is new behavior for you I was decided to ask how you were." I wha- staring at them with my fist clenched? "Yep" I looked down at my hands to see them clenched very tightly. I don't know, I guess I'm just a little tired is all. Why was I acting jealous? I didn't like Sirius did I? I mean yah recently it's been kinda akward between us but I don't like like him... Lily and I headed to take our usual seats in potions, the ones in a corner where we could talk without being scene. Sirius and James took the two seats right in front of us. About halfway through class while Slughorn was droning on and on James passes me a note. I give him one of those "really?" looks. He just beckoned me to read it, winks at Lily and turns around. I unfloded the piece of paper and instanly recognized Sirius' handwriting. _Isabel look I'm sorry for stealing your paper, but was the dungbomb really nescessary? Anyway I've decided not to plot revenge on you this time because It'll come back around to bite me in the butt. Are we all cool? Sirius  
_Hmmm Sirius' surrenduring so quickly? Thats not like him? I was really tired and didn't feel like fighting or well whatever we were doing. I glanced up to see if Slughorn was paying attention...nope, coasts clear. _Cool, really? Well I guess and you're right I would just beat your sorry butt. ;)-Izzy  
_I quickly whispered Sirius, Sirius, SIRIUS! He slowly turns around and winks at me while slowly taking the paper I'm shoving at him. Slughorn's head shoots up from the front of the room, "Miss Cattel!","Mr Black!" "Since you two can't keep your eyes off one another how about you two get together and next week give us a presentation on amortentia, the love potion." I feel all the eyes in the room are on me, my face instantly heats up, I feel myself blushing under everyones gazes. I quickly glance up to see what Sirius looks like. He's pretending to be really interested in James new quill. Lily is shifting uncomfortably in her seat next to me. Finally after what feels like hours Slughorn turns his attention back to the board and the lesson on bezeors. I look over to Remus and Peter right across the room. I notice Remus is smirking at me with a _I know something you don't_ look. Sirius is just giving him _a Shut _up kinda look. I raise my eyebrow slighlty at him. In my head I'm thinking what's going on? Snape looks as though he's rather enjoying seeing Sirius and I in a bit of trouble. Finally class is just about over. Lily and I are gathering our things together, well I am, Lilys fighting James over her own posessions. He's trying to put everything away for her and she's being stubborn. Sirius and Remus approach me, " So Cattel, looks like we're presenting a love potion together huh?" Yah Yah Yah let it go Sirius If you hadn't passed me that stupid note and then just taken it we wouldn't be in this mess. "Mess I'm rather looking forward to it?" Really? "Yes It's been a long time since I've been alone with you" Sirius you sound like a creeper. "Come on Iz you know what I mean" I do know what he means, but he's not mad at my remark he's infact grinning his classic grin. "Oh one more thing Cattel, I have some pumpkin juice here to say that I really am sorry" For me? " No for the plant behind you, yes for you!" Okay okay Hah I bet there's love potion in here I say jokingly. The Marauders all exchange a worried glance but it soon disapears as fast as it came. Haha ease up you guys I was joking. Well here's to Sirius' apology I raise my glass in a toast, before drinking thirstily from the goblet.

* * *

_**Haha what did you think? Pretty good huh? Sirius the little actor. Well more up soon! Please Review :) **_


	5. Trickery

_**~Sorry about the wait but sometimes the longer the better :) Enjoy~ **_

* * *

The Act

**Isabels POV**

I remember gulping down the pumpkin juice Sirius had handed me, I remembered a slightly fuzzy image of Sirius

looking at me mysteriously, and I remembered I had to feed my cat named Bellilise. "Isabel" "Isabel" "ISABEL"

echoed around me. I looked over at Lily, "Lily Oh thank goodness, I said grabbing her shoulders "Umm what?"

she asked looking startled at my random outburst. I noticed all the Marauders peering at me anxiously so I

blurted out "Remus!" "Pardon?" "I love Remus!" I looked over at the shocked faces of the Marauders. Remus

looked absoloutly horrified,Sirius and James looked about ready to have a laughing fit and Peter just looked

confused, Lily on the other hand rounded on James and Sirius. "What in merlins beard did you lot do to her!"

They both backed up because they had both seen her mad before and knew what the girl was cappable of. "Hey

Lily were gonna be late for transfiguration..." I said quietly "Hang on Iz you're kinda drugged up at the moment."

I decided to head there by myself and Remus of course. "Come along Remus." I said entwining his hand in mine

and pulling him out of the room. he looked at the rest of us with a expression of somone just sentenced to

Azkaban. I eventually was in sync with his walk when I quickly entagled his fingers out of mine. "Okay look" I

said slamming him up against the wall. I'm sorry about that back their but Lily was coming back late one night

from the library and she heard your little plan, and to clarify I don't like you." He looked at me startled and then

just began to laugh, and when he started he just couldn't stop. Pretty soon I was in tears from laughing as well.

"Wow Iz ...you and Sirius..heh.. are made for...heh...each other." He said between gasps for air. "Hah... what...

heh... do.. do.. you mean?" I asked blushing slightly. _why was I blushing?_ "Well what I mean is you are both just

so confident determined, and stubborn to not be the last one pranked."He replied "Yah I know right." I said with

a small laugh hoping he couldn't see my face turning slightly red. "Anyway Iz how did you do it?" Remus asked

with a small chuckle. "Do you mean trick the notorious Sirius Black, or find out about his plan?" I asked a small

grin playing on my lips at the thought of what Sirius would do when he found out. "Both" Remus said grinning.

"Well about a couple nights ago Lily was coming back from the library late and she happened to overhear you lot

say my name, so being the great friend she is she eavesdropped and figured out a plan for your plan." " And

how did you escape the love potion we nicknamed _le snivellous_" Remus asked looking at me curiously. " Well that  
was Lily's doing as well, she happened to have a bezeor on hand and gave it to me before potions." Remus was

looking at me slyly now. "Naughty, naughty, girls Sirius will be ever so disappointed that you never ended up in a  
closet snogging Snivellous. He said looking thoughtful. "Thank goodness that didn't happen." I said in gagging

manor. "Anyway the rest of the plan is when Sirius gives me the antidote it isn't going to work ,and all we need...  
well all I need is for you to play along?" I asked in a kinda question while staring up at Remus trying to look cute

and innocent. He raised his eye brow at me as if trying to see if I was being 100% truthfull. "Fine but only to see

the look on old Padfoots face when he sees he's been outdone by you." "Alright deal" I said shaking his hand.

We finally got to transfiguration and I made sure to sigh dreamily and stare and make kissy faces at Remus who

tried to ignore me deal or not. When James and Sirius came into class even later I took the act even farther. I

passed notes to Remus telling him how handsome he was and how much I loved him etc. James and Sirius

teased him at first then it kinda died down when I sat next to him and kept murmuring in his ear. Then they

labled it as a fix now and not a moment to spare kinda issue. Right after class was over I headed over to the

common room pullong Remus along with me who was far used to it by now. "Catell wait up!" I heard a deep

voice yell. I looked over my shoulder and stopped walking. It was Sirius with a glass in his hand. " Hey Iz I have

some Fire whiskey...want some?" "Sure I said enthusiastically." I drank until it was completely empty trying no to

let either of them see the disgusted look on my face. "So Iz you like Christian again right?" Sirus asked "Umm no

I love Remus Duh... " "Heheh Iz come on now quit joking around." "No I'm not joking Sirius I love Remus, He

understands me and appreciates me , and I truly love him." I said in the most serious voice I could keep. "What

no you like Christian in Ravenclaw...Right?" Now He was really worried. "Sorry Sirius I like Remus and there's

nothing you can do about it." "Come on now Remus lets go find a closet I said winking and smirking at him as we  
walked away from a dumbstruck Sirus Black." I had to force myself no to look back. Maybe I had gone too far...

**Sirius Pov**

At first it was funny when Isabel said she was in love with Remus, it just seemd so unlikely. I mean a cunning

and michevious girl like Izzy in "Love" with smart and quiet Remus was just such a silly mistake. I wondered how

the potion had gone wrong. I mean at first it was hilarious to see her gushing over him like that, until we were

around it for 5 minutes only. Then we vowed to get the antidote right away. To tell you the truth it was annoying

to see them together. I mean I know he didn't like her and she didn't like him but still. My best girl friend with one

of my best mates was kinda unsettling. James and I were sitting together in Transfiguration together watching

the two lovebirds from across the room, well make that one love bird since Remus looked like he was about to be

sick, and she wasn't even next to him. I hadn't realized I was gripping my pencil so hard until James said " Hey

easy there Padfoot." "Huh?" What are you talking about?" I asked confused. " your hand" He said pointing at my

finger which had gone white with pressure. " Oh heh just stressed I guess..." Was All I could mumble out. "

uhhhh huh yah right" James said indignantly. "What do you mean yah right!" "I mean you've been staring over at

Remus and Isabel all of class and holding your pencil a very tight." "Yah so? What of it Prongs spill!" "Oh nothing

nothing ... never mind it after all." Was all he said a sly smile playing around his mouth. "Whatever I said. I didn't

have time for his coyness. I needed to end the creepyness. After class James and I headed for the common room

to get the antidote, I bent down under my bed where I kept the most of my prized possions. I just stayed there

for a while thinking to myself why was I so eager to end Isables punishment, I mean I wanted this to happen

well not exactly this with Remus but you get the general idea. I knew that over the past years Isabel and I had

grown very close, but I also knew at this particular moment she liked a Ravenclaw named Christian. Me I was

going out with a very hot girl named Gwen who was in Gryffindor. Iz actually hated Gwen well then again Iz

kinda hated anyone I went out with or snogged, but the feeling was mutual I truthfully didn't like Christian. He

and Iz had met last year and well they became better and better friends and now they both liked one another

but were both too shy to make a first move. I thougth he was too well...good... and by that I mean Isabel was a

nice girl and all but if you didn't watch out she'd kick your butt. I chuckled to myself thinking of Iz mad, I mean

compared to me she was pretty nice. In our group James was the talented ring-leader I was the sexy bad-boy,

Remus was the handsome smart one, and well peter he was the follower. I finally found the antidote after a

while of digging and found James flirting with Lily in the common room. I felt another pang of jealously at the two

of them even though they weren't officially a couple. I then remembered I had Gwen though the thought didn't

cheer me up much because I knew I'd never get the girl I truly cared about in a locked closet with me. "Excuse

me you lovebirds but I need to borrow James to help me with this antidote right now, or we'll be stuck with a

love drunk Izzy forever." "Lovebirds huh? James said draping his arm around an embarressed Lily." See Lilyflower

even Sirius thinks we're an cou..." He never finished his sentence because Lily slapped him and walked away. I

chuckled at his pathetic atempts to get Lily to go out with him. "Come on Romeo lets get this over with." I said

dragging him out of the portrait to go find Iz and Remus. "No Sirius you go ahead I'm gonna go find Lily." "Fine I'll

go on my own then." I said trying to sound as hurt as possible. "Oh come on Padfoot like you don't want to be

alone with Iz after she's back to normal." He said giving me the same _I know something you don't_look he had

earlier before he headed back to the portrait hole. "Fine" I said to mostly to myself. I headed out the portrait

hole and continued to wander the corridors until I couldn't wander anymore. I headed back up to the Gryffindor

Common Room. As I was climbing up the steps I bumped into Gwen coming down. She was a year older than me.

"Oh my gosh don't go in there she said her big blue eyes wide. "It's like sappy love fest!" "Ewwe I hate Isabel

sooo much..." I glared at her. "I mean look Sirius dear I love you and all, and I know she's your friend but

seriously ewwe! Her and Remus is just gross." I couldn't believe what I was hearing she had just dissed two of

my best mates. "Look Gwen dear." I said with mock sweetness "Here's the thing I don't like it when anyone

makes fun of my mates..." She looked at me from behind all her globs of makeup and said "So?" I stared her

down. "So we're through." I said as I turned away and headed up to the common room. She just stood their

dumbstruck. I smiled to myself secretly relieved to be free of her. I came in through the portrait hole to see Iz

and Remus about to head up to the boys dormitory. "Cattell wait up!" She looked at me over her shoulder

turning around hand intwined with Remus'. "Hey Iz I have some Firewhiskey want some?" She took it and

chugged the whole thing like there was no tommorow. "so Iz you like Christian again right?" I asked to make

sure the antidote had worked. She looked at me as if I had turned into Snivellous right before her eyes. "Umm no

I love Remus...Duh." Now I really was worried. I let a nrevous chuckle escape me. "hehe come on Iz now quit

joking around." I said taking a step closer as if I could protect her from the stupid potion gone wrong. "No I'm not

joking Sirius, I love Remus, he understands me and appreciates me, and I truly love him." She said this so

seriously I wondered if it was true...I wanted to scream out and say what about me I've known you since first

year! I understand you! I appreciate you...I love you... But I couldn't say that. I'd never be able to say that to

her. "What, no you like Christian in Ravenclaw right?" "Sorry Sirius I like Remus and there's nothing you can do

about it." she gave me a cheeky smile and a wink before she and Remus had turned their backs and left me

standing there alone. How could he I thought Remus was my friend but I wasn't so sure, He knew I liked Isabel

and well now this? I didn't know what to do so I turned around to go and find Gwen...maybe she was right after

all.

* * *

**_~ Okay now I know that this isn't one of my best stories out there...but I still thank all the people who stuck with me! Thanks again DaizeeG who is a fantastic person. And to everyone else who took time to review I really do appreciate it you keep me going! :) Thanks again Please review ~_**

**_xXx Missbabblingbrook21_**


End file.
